Crash detection systems are often employed to detect a vehicle crash as it is occurring so that safety features such as airbags can be deployed. Such controlling safety systems are often built into the vehicle or they may be part of the functionality of a portable device, such as a smart mobile telephone, which on detecting a crash alerts the emergency services to the crash.
Existing systems are designed to detect moderate to large crashes requiring emergency assistance and in particular vehicle recovery.
For young drivers, often a third party such as an insurer wishes to know whenever an accident has occurred and the severity of the accident. Often damage will occur to the car at low speed, for example whilst parking, and the insurer requires information about the nature of the crash event. It is an aim of the present disclosure to provide a low-impact crash detection system which is of particular use for monitoring new drivers.